Research has been conducted on various medicine containers of the type described, which include those having a double-ended needle. These containers have the advantage of being usable for medicines as contained in conventional vials and not permitting ingress of broken fragments of such as rubber closures used in the vial into the dissolving solution. Some of the containers of the same type already proposed have the structure disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 63-135642 (see FIGS. 6 to 8 in particular) or in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication HEI 2-1277. The medicine container of the former publication has the advantage of being simple in structure and disposable as divided into components, but still remains to be improved in construction for the ease of mixing procedure and has the likelihood of peel paper separating off, for example, during transport. The medicine container of the latter, although free of the problem of the former container, has the problem of being complex in structure, costly to make and not disposable as separated into components. Thus, the proposed containers have both merits and demerits.